Young Girl
by writingrox12
Summary: It's Rachel's twenty-first birthday, and the former glee club is taking her bar hopping. Oh, the fun they shall have. Oneshot.


"Bar hopping?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Rachel Berry?"

She sighs. "Yes."

"Want to go bar hopping?"

"Jesus, Noah, it's not that hard of a concept to comprehend! I'm twenty-one today, and I think I deserve a little bit of reckless fun." She nods, putting her hands on her hips as she stares up at him.

"Well, hell yeah, but I never thought Rachel Berry would want to go bar hopping." He chuckles and her eyes narrow.

"I'm certain it's never stopped you before, but as I am of legal age, it's perfectly alright for me to want to drink now." She nods, crossing her arms over her chest and accentuating her cleavage, but he tries to ignore that. They aren't dating, so he doesn't really have the right to ogle her chest. Besides, he's pretty sure she just confessed that she's never drank before.

"Wait…are you telling me that this will be your first time drinking?" he asks, his head cocking slightly.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, I have had the occasional glass of champagne at a wedding here and there. But yes. This will be my first time actually drinking." She nods.

He laughs and she glares.

"Noah, I don't understand what's so funny about it. Just because I'm not you and I didn't break every law I could while in high school doesn't mean I deserve to be laughed at." She says, obviously irritated with him.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry." He chuckles. "I just…It's surprising. I think you're the only person I know who waited until they were twenty one to get smashed." He shrugs.

"I'm not saying I'll get smashed." She warns, her eyes wide. "Just…I want to have a few drinks. And have the experience of drinking just for the fun of it." She shrugs.

"Alright then. I'll take you bar hopping." He shrugs, but he can't believe he's just said those words to Rachel freaking Berry.

"Wonderful! I'll call the girls!" she grins, clapping her hands.

He rolls his eyes, knowing that 'the girls' means Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Which means he's in charge of calling the guys, otherwise known as Finn, Matt, Mike, and Artie.

Once all respective parties are called and it's figured out whose not coming (Artie can't because he's not even home for the summer, and Quinn isn't twenty-one yet so she feels there is no point in her presence), they decide that the stretch limo is going to pick everyone up at their respective houses. When he tells Finn that Rachel wants to get smashed for her twenty first birthday, Finn calls bullshit and Puck basically agrees because he still can't believe it himself.

It's five minutes to eight, five minutes before the limo is supposed to pick he and Rachel up from her house, and he's sitting on her couch waiting for her to get ready. He sighs, running his hand over his mohawk. Even college can't get rid of that shit.

"Rach, come on." He groans.

"Relax, Noah. We've got five minutes before the limo arrives." She calls from her bathroom. He sighs, rolling his eyes. His least favorite thing about girls was how they always, always, always made you wait.

He hears a honking outside and he gets up and sees that it's the limo, and that thing is fucking huge. The ten of them will fit in that easily.

"Limo's here." He calls, staring at the reflection of her house in the black paint.

"I'm ready." She says and he turns to see that she's stepped into the living room.

His eyebrows climb into his hair line and his jaw literally goes slack as he takes in the image before him.

His eyes start at her feet, which are clad in dangerously high black pumps, and then up her legs, which seem to go on for miles. There's a tiny black skirt hanging low on her hips, and he can actually see the tiny treble clef tattoo she has on her right hip that he dared her to get when she turned eighteen. There's a strip of skin showing and she's wearing a black vest, buttoned all the way up, as a shirt and he can see just a bit of her cleavage. Holy. Fuck.

"Do I look okay?" she asks.

His eyes land on her face, and see that she's got smokey eyes, and red lips, and her hair is in loose waves around her face. She's his friend, so he tries really hard not to picture throwing her on the couch and fucking her until she can't remember her name.

He nods. "Yeah." His voice is about three octaves too high. He clears his throat. "Yeah." He repeats.

She grins from ear to ear. "Excellent." She claps. She grabs a black purse that's sitting on the coffee table and smiles up at him expectantly. "Ready?" she asks.

He tears his eyes away from the patch of skin showing between her shirt (if you can call it that!) and her skirt before he nods. "Yeah." He says. He wonders if he's going to be able to say anything else for the rest of the evening.

They go outside and the limo driver opens the door for them both, keeping his eyes away from Rachel. Puck wonders if the man's a complete idiot and not going to drink in the sight of Rachel Berry looking like a total fox. But then he decides he doesn't want Rachel to be ogled by a stranger, so he pushes the thought out of his head.

Rachel is absolutely giddy with excitement.

"I'm so happy that we're all getting together again! It feels like it's been forever since almost everyone has been home at the same time." She says. "Of course, I'm really disappointed Artie couldn't come, but it wouldn't have been very convenient for him anyways. He would have had to have somebody drive him in his car, and that just wouldn't have been very fun for either of them, I don't think. It's also a shame Quinn couldn't come, but she wouldn't have been able to drink, or even go in some of the bars, so I suppose it's for the best." She nods, once again talking a mile a minute.

He's barely listening, trying really hard to keep his eyes away from her the soft skin of her thighs as she bounces around excitedly in her seat.

They pick up Tina first, and she's looking as goth as ever, but the streaks in her hair are purple instead of the normal blue. She hugs them both and then he watches as the two girls go on and on about whatever it is they're going on and on about. He's still staring at Rachel's legs.

Kurt is next, and he positively loves Rachel's outfit.

"There is no way you put this together by yourself, Rachel Berry." He gapes.

Puck rolls his eyes. He knows that Kurt and Rachel became friends in senior year, but he still sort of gets annoyed by him sometimes.

"I did actually!" Rachel defends with a smile. "You don't think it's too much, do you?" she asks.

"Absolutely not, you look fabulous!" he grins.

Matt comes next, and he sits next to Puck and they talk about what's been going on their lives while the girls giggle and gossip on the other end of the limo. Then comes Finn, whose eyes also seem to be glued to Rachel's gams, and Puck ignores the small bout of jealousy as he greets his friend.

Mercedes' house is the next stop and she squeals when she sees them all. Puck rolls his eyes again. It honestly hasn't been that long. They all saw each other in December over Christmas break, and it's only July now. It's not like it's been years.

Brittany is at Santana's house, so they both get in at the same time and Puck is glad when Finn's eyes travel to Santana's protruding cleavage instead of Rachel's mile long legs. Mike gets in last and the limo is crawling with ex-Glee club members so what should happen other than they all burst into song?

When they pull up to the first bar, they all file out and Rachel takes his arm with a grin and he can't help but smile back. They spend half an hour at this bar and by the time they leave, most everyone has got a good buzz going. He's going slow, and he thinks part of it is that he wants to keep an eye out for Rachel. He just chalks it up to wanting to remember all the stupid shit she does and says.

They get to the second bar and Mercedes laughs loudly when Brittany trips rather than steps out of the limo. Clearly the diva is a bit more than just buzzed.

He once again grins when Rachel grabs his arm and pulls him into the bar. She orders a shot of tequila and he shakes his head at her.

"What?" she giggles.

"You're not going to like it." He warns.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm a big girl, Noah Puckelman." She says.

"Puckelman?" he laughs.

Her eyes go wide and then she laughs too. "My apologies."

The bar tender puts her shot in front of her and she grabs it, downing it like a champ. Is it weird that he's totally turned on by that? It only gets worse when she licks her lips afterwards. Shit.

"Woo!" she screams, and the rest of the crew screams and claps with her before they all start ordering their own drinks. He just sticks with another beer, he's already had three, but at some point, Rachel convinces him to get something stronger so he orders a screw driver and she grins because she actually knows what that is.

By the time they get back out to the limo, everyone is a bit more than tipsy, and Santana and Brittany are actually hanging on to Finn for support, which when you think about it is a really bad idea because Finn is clumsy when he's sober. Puck thinks it's because he's got so much length to all his limbs that he simply doesn't know how to handle it all. Well, that, and the fact that he's kind of a dumbass, but they all love him anyway.

They get to the third bar and he groans when he sees that it just so happens to be karaoke night. Of course, there would be a bar that just so happened to be having karaoke night the night of Rachel Berry's fucking birthday party.

"Everybody, look! Karaoke!" Rachel squeals excitedly, clapping and jumping up and down which he really wishes she wouldn't do because she's already stumbled once, and her heels don't look like they're going to help matters.

"Woo!" Mercedes screeches and she immediately grabs Kurt and says that they need, need, _need_ to do a revival of 4 Minutes like they did in high school, and Kurt happily agrees before the two dash inside, not bothering to wait for anyone else.

By the time the rest of them get inside, Kurt and Mercedes are already on stage rocking out. Granted, it's not as good as it was when they were in school because Kurt and Mercedes are halfway to being wasted off their asses, but they still sound okay, and it's absolutely hilarious.

"Noah, will you do it with me?" Rachel asks, leaning towards him when they sit down at one of the tables. He looks down at her cleavage and really, really wants to make a sexual remark, but somehow forces himself not to.

"I'm not up for singin' at the moment, Rachel." He groans.

She pouts at him, her big brown eyes begging and totally unfair.

"No!" he laughs, turning away from her so that she can't persuade him with puppy dog eyes. Those eyes could make him kill somebody without even thinking about it, and he's pretty sure she knows that.

"Aw, come on!" she says, putting her hand on his leg. He ignores the electricity he feels and orders another beer from one of the passing waitresses.

"No, Rachel." He chuckles.

He glances over as she sticks her bottom lip out at him before turning away with a huff. "Fine. I'll just go up there by myself." She says with a determined nod.

"You'll be great." He says with a grin and he can totally tell that she's trying not to smile.

A few minutes later, she's stepping onto the stage and he groans softly upon getting another view of her scantily clad form. She's scrolling through the choices, so he has time to just drink in the view. Or so he thinks.

Santana flops next to him and he looks over at her, his eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Brittany and I are gonna have a threesome with Finn tonight. Look!" the pretty Latina grins, pointing to where Brittany is sitting on Finn's lap, whispering or blowing or kissing his ear or something. Puck rolls his eyes.

"That's great, San." He says with a laugh before he picks up his beer and goes to take a sip.

"And you're totally gonna fuck Rachel." She adds before taking a gulp of her Cosmo.

He chokes on his beer and coughs for a minute before his wide eyes land on her. She's smirking at him.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" he asked.

She rolls her eyes. "Please. You've been eye fucking her since I got in the limo." She says. He opens his mouth to deny it, but she holds her hand up. "I'm not saying I blame you. She looks hot. Definitely a step up from knee socks and sweaters." She nods seriously, looking over as Rachel is still picking a song.

He shakes his head. Drunk Santana can not be that observant, can she?

"I'm not eye fucking anyone, least of all Rachel Berry." He says with a firm nod.

Santana shrugs. "Well, I guess I'll just see if Finn and Brittany would be interested in including her in-"

"Not a fucking chance." He snaps before he can even help himself. Sure, Brittany, San, and Rachel all screwing around was one hot fucking image, but throw Finn into the mix and it's almost like picturing dead kittens when you're trying not to 'arrive early'.

But now Santana's grinning at him like she knows fucking everything and he rolls his eyes.

"Alright, so I've been eye fucking her, but that doesn't mean shit. We're friends." He shrugs. "And she looks fucking hot tonight, you said so yourself. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed a night of eye fucking. I wonder if she knows she's not going to find any show tunes on that fucking thing?" he asks suddenly, his eyes on Rachel as she is still looking for a song to sing.

But suddenly Rachel grins and then walks towards the microphone stand.

"Heyyyy, everybody!" she waves, obviously three sheets to the wind. The ex-glee club cheers loudly, himself included. "I'm old enough to driiiink!" she giggles, and the whole bar laughs. "But right now, I'm going to sing you a song. I just hope you enjoy it." She grins before turning around and pushing a button on the machine.

When the beat starts, he almost shits himself. He can't believe she's about to sing this song. He can't believe she even _knows_ this song. She pulls the mic from it's stand and begins singing.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song_

When she holds the 'O' in song like you're supposed to, her hips sway back and forth slowly and he can't believe that this is what she acts like when she's drunk. If he'd have known that, he'd have gotten her smashed a long ass time ago.

"See? You totally want that." Santana says with a grin.

"Shh!" he orders, not wanting to take his eyes off of the songstress in front of him.

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin'_

She goes into the chorus flawlessly and the entire bar joins in while her fist pumps into the air, making her tits shake slightly, and he's surprised he's not getting hard just watching her. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Santana get up and go sit next to Finn and Brittany, but he's too preoccupied to give a shit right now.

_He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same_

She winks in his direction now and he grins, shaking his head slightly. When the fuck did Rachel Berry turn into a chick who sings rock songs in sexy little skirts and vests while she's all boozed up?

_Said can I take you home_

_Where we can be alone_

He watches with wide eyes as her hips sway back and forth again, only this time she slowly bends her knees, one of her hands sliding down the microphone stand in a way that makes him accidentally wonder how those fingers would feel wrapped around his cock. He licks his lips and takes a swig of his drink, glad that Santana isn't here to see the obvious erection straining against his jeans.

As the song continues on, she just gets sexier and sexier. Or maybe that's his opinion. Either way, he's pretty sure he's getting harder and harder as he watches her run her fingers along the microphone and the microphone. When one hand bunches in her skirt, showing even more of her thigh, he groans audibly.

The crowd fucking loves her, and they're all singing along with her and she's pumping her fist into the air and kicking her leg up during certain words and he's really, really hard, to the point that he's almost in pain.

And then finally, _finally_, the song is over and she does this cute little curtsey thing, and somehow even that is sexy, before bounding off the stage and towards him.

"Noah!" she squeals and instead of sitting in her seat, she grins and practically jumps into his lap. "I was so good! The audience loved me! I-" she freezes suddenly because she's shifted just right, making him bite back a groan, and she can totally tell that it's not a roll of silver dollars in his pocket.

Instead of getting all embarrassed and blushing like he figures she would, she grins and bites her bottom lip, looking even fucking sexier than he thought physically possible. She leans forward then, her lips brushing against his ear as she whispers,

"Is that for me?"

He groans softly in response, his hands coming up and gripping her hips to keep her from moving, because she totally just rubbed against him on purpose. She giggles.

"I'll take that as a yes." She whispers. "You do owe the birthday girl a present." She says and he groans again.

"I gave you a necklace." He says, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He likes this Rachel. No, scratch that. He _really_ fucking likes this Rachel.

And it's true, he did give her a necklace. It was a white gold chain with a music note dangling from it, and in the center of the bottom part there's a small ruby because that's her birthstone.

She leans back and her eyebrows are raised slightly. "So…you're saying you don't want to have hot birthday sex with me?"

He groans and jumps up, setting her back to her feet before he grabs her wrist and drags her out, hoping nobody notices because he really doesn't need everyone else following them outside right now. It's practically pitch black outside because the street lamp in front of the bar isn't lit for whatever reason, but he doesn't care. He needs to find some place to fuck her. Like, now.

"We can't just leave everyone." She says with a disapproving tone but when he looks over at her, she licks her lips in an almost hungry fashion. She's totally digging this take charge shit.

He suddenly gets an idea and then he drags her towards the limo, opening the door and gesturing for her to get inside. She raises a brow at him but climbs in anyways and he rushes up to the driver side, knocking on the window. The older man rolls the window down and looks at Puck expectantly.

"We're not leaving. My friend and I just…want to hang out in the back for a while." He shrugs, and he can't believe he just said that. The limo driver smiles a knowing smile and nods.

"I think I'm going to go see if I can't get a piece of pie at the diner down the street." The man says with a nod before he steps out.

Puck almost blushes, but that's totally not badass. "Alright, man."

"I'll take my time." The driver says before walking away.

Puck just shrugs it off before he runs back to get into the limo. He opens the door and the first thing his eyes land on are her legs. She's sitting with them crossed at the knee and he follows her thighs up and then over her hips and breasts, and then her finds her lips as she brings a glass of champagne to them. She smiles at him slightly before putting it down.

He climbs in and he's still slightly hard, but he's thinking a little more clearly now because she's not wiggling around in his lap.

"What brought this on?" he asks. He's been drinking, but he's sober enough to realize that if she's going to regret this in the morning, he so doesn't want to get into it. She's one of his closest friends, and he's not going to lose that just because she looks ridiculously fucking hot, and because she practically made him come in his pants when she was singing.

She bites her bottom lip and smiles slightly before scooting closer to him.

"I've had…drinks." She nods and he sighs, nodding as well. He's not screwing another drunk girl. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant!" she says, shaking her head rapidly. "I'm not drunk, Noah." She states and he raises an eyebrow. She giggles. "I mean it. I'm…what do you call it…tipsy." She nods once she finds the word. "I know what I'm doing, and what I'm saying, and I'll remember all of it in the morning." She nods.

He runs his hand through his Mohawk and opens his mouth to speak but before he can, she's straddling his lap and he groans slightly when the warmth beneath her skirt rubs against his cock. And he wonders if she's wet.

"I want you, Noah." She whispers breathily and he hardens even more. "The necklace is lovely, but I realized something when I was singing tonight." She says.

He's trying really hard to focus on what she's saying, but it's getting more and more difficult the more she wriggles around in his lap.

"And what's that?" he asks.

She smiles again and one of her hands slides up around the back of his head and he feels her nails slide through his Mohawk.

"With you watching me up there…I've never felt sexier." She whispers.

His hands find her hips and he rubs his thumb along the gently protruding hip bone.

"You are sexy." He tells her, and he means it. She's one of the sexiest girls he knows. He's not one hundred percent sure when that happened, but it did. She's completely fucking sexy.

"Prove it." She smirks, one eyebrow raised.

And now she's challenging him. Fucking Christ.

He lifts her off his lap and lays her down on the seat of the limo before capturing her lips in a heated kiss as he settles between her legs. He's kissed her before, on multiple occasions, but he's always caught off guard by how good of a kisser she is. And she seems to be better every single time.

He pulls his lips away from hers so that he can place soft kisses down her jaw and neck. Her hands squeeze his biceps when his tongue darts out to lick the hollow of her clavicle.

"Oh, Noah," she sighs and he groans in response. That's seriously the hottest thing he's ever heard.

He presses his hardness against her core and she whimpers.

"Told you you're sexy." He whispers and she sighs softly in response.

He continues kissing her, his lips trailing down along her vest to the exposed cleavage. "So fucking sexy." He groans and she whimpers again. He figures that she likes hearing that.

His hand finds the button on her vest and he pops the first one open, more of her breasts being revealed to him. He bites his bottom lip as he undoes the second button and it's then that he realizes she isn't wearing a bra.

"Holy fuck, Rachel." He groans.

He doesn't bother going slow with the other three buttons, he just pulls the vest open, revealing her very perfect breasts to him. He palms one while his lips capture the bud of the other in his mouth, eliciting an extremely hot keening noise from within her throat. He feels her hand on the back of his head and she gasps as he swirls his tongue around the hardened peak.

"Noah," she whimpers, her tone almost pleading.

He slides his hand down her side and then along her thigh, barely letting his fingers brush against the flesh. She whimpers, and he has no choice but to let his hand move higher, beneath her little scrap of a skirt. He goes to brush his fingers against her panties and almost arrives early upon discovering she's not wearing any.

"Rachel." He says in a husky voice.

"Took them off when you were talking to the driver." She says with a smile.

"You'll be the death of me." He groans before kissing her again.

He slides a finger into heat and they both groan upon discovering how wet she is for him. He adds a second finger and slides them in and out of her slowly, watching as she writhes beneath him. Her hand clutches at his shoulder and her back arches as she tries to thrust up to create more friction.

"Noah," she whimpers, her hands practically clawing at his shirt.

He pulls his hand away from her and sits on his knees to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it away. She kneels in front of him, her eyes drinking in the sight of his shirtless form. She leans forward suddenly, kissing his collar bone and he sighs, his eyes closing as her nails gently drag over the planes of his stomach.

Her fingers slide back up and she tugs on his nipple ring gently, making him groan. He looks down, watching as she tugs at it again, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

"You are…so fucking sexy." He breathes before he tilts her chin up so he can kiss her again. He pulls her hips against his, grinding his erection against her, making her moan.

"Noah, please," she whimpers. "I want you," she says.

He couldn't have refused even if he'd wanted to.

He grabs her hips and lift her so that he can lay her back down on the seat and he makes work of his pants while she reaches to the floor to grab her purse. By the time she's got the condom open, his pants are discarded. She moves to hand him the condom but he shakes his head.

"You do it." He says and she bites her bottom lip as she sits up slightly before rolling the condom onto his hardened cock, making him groan. Her fingers felt better than he thought they would.

She pulls her vest all the way off, letting it hit the floor, before laying down in front of him. She's still wearing her skirt and pumps and he has no idea how he's going to last because she looks so fucking hot right now it should be illegal. He leans over her, positioning himself at her entrance. He gives her one last look to tell her to back down now if she wants to, and her response is to wrap her legs around him in an effort to pull him down inside of her.

He grips her hip with one hand, supports his body with the other, before he thrusts into her, making her cry out. He slides back out and repeats the motion, hearing his name tumble from her lips both times. He wants to take his time because he wants to spend as much time buried deep within her as possible, but he doesn't know how long he'll last.

Especially when her finger nails dig into his shoulders and she begs him to go faster.

He's probably going to bruise her hip, but she doesn't seem to mind as she meets him thrust for thrust. It's not going to be long before he comes, he knows this, so he slides his hand between them and his thumb finds the tiny bundle of nerves between them and he creates rough, uneven pressure all over it, making her gasp.

"Yes! Oh, Noah!" she groans as he fucks her as hard as he can. "Oh, yes," she cries out as she gets closer.

"Come for me, Rachel," he says gruffly.

"Noah, yes!" she moans, her voice going up a few octaves. "Noah, I-" but she doesn't finish her sentence. At that moment, her mouth forms an 'O' and she comes, hard and fast, her cunt tightening sporadically around him.

"Fuck, Rachel!" he grunts as he comes, buried deep inside her.

He supports his weight with his elbows so as not to crush her as they sit and pant together. He kisses the side of her face.

"Happy birthday," he smirks.

She giggles.

"You know what this means, right?" she asks.

"Hm?" he asks, leaning up to stare down into her pretty chocolate eyes.

"It's going to be very, very difficult for you to find a present to beat this one next year." She smiles.

He smiles back and nods. "I think I have some ideas." He smirks.

She giggles in response and he just shakes his head at her as he sits up, pulling the condom off. He opens the door, intent on tossing it outside, but his eyes widen when he sees the entire freaking glee club standing out there. Some have expressions of pure horror (Namely Kurt, Finn, and Mercedes), others of shock (Matt, Tina, and Mike), and others of amusement (Santana and Brittany).

Rachel gasps and grabs his shirt to cover her exposed breasts, her hand flying over her mouth.

"Told you." Santana smirks.

"How long have you guys been out there?" he asks, using his jeans to cover his dick.

"Long enough to know that you have completely and totally violated our ride home!" Kurt says, his eyes looking like they're about to pop out of his head.

"And that Rachel is a super vocal lover." Santana laughs.

"Wow…" Finn says, his expression one of disgust and shock combined.

And then Rachel does the damndest thing.

She bursts out laughing. And he looks over to see that she's laughing so hard her entire body is shaking and her eyes are watering. He can't help but laugh as well.

"Um…Give us a sec?" he asks everyone. "We kinda…um…clothes." He says with a nod before pulling the door closed, ignoring all the protests of their friends.


End file.
